


Anything For His Inquisitor

by galacticnebula



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Evelyn Trevelyan Romantic One-Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Caring Cullen, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Irritated Inquisitor, Menstruation, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticnebula/pseuds/galacticnebula
Summary: Evelyn is frustrated and in that part of her cycle. She has a hard time cooling off, and only a certain Commander knows how to calm her down.





	Anything For His Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot with our dear Commander Cully-wully. He handles Evelyn Trevelyan with care and patience.

Evelyn was very frustrated. The incessant back-and-forth in her office, messengers delivering her messages and scouts filling her with endless reports only made her want to pull her hair off in annoyance. She could barely focus on finishing the work at hand. 

The War Table meeting also weighted on her with Leliana and Josephine arguing over some stupid Orlesian customs. At least Cullen looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He and Evelyn had a proportionate amount of work awaiting for them on their desks, and all they wanted to do was to breakaway from the useless meeting and go back to being workaholics. She had yelled “Stop!” and stormed out of the room without any warning, leaving her advisors with surprised eyes.

It also didn’t help that she was in that painful and bloody part her cycle, altogether causing her to be overly sensitive about well,  _ anything _ . Cullen later had run to her, questioning her about her unusual outburst at their meeting. He didn’t mean to be disrespectful, but she dismissed him in a hostile manner, growling at him to get away and insisting that there was nothing wrong. He was clearly hurt afterwards and left her to her own device for the rest of the day.

She quickly felt the guilt enveloping her, and all she wished was to flee into the mountains and scream. Skyhold’s location in the Frostback Mountains obviously didn’t allow her to venture too far, but it would be enough just to reach the forest of pines on the other side of the bridge to her fortress.

Guards bowed to her as she left her quarters and her “inquisitorial” chores for the rest of the afternoon, then crossed the bridge in a sullen pace, with a thick fur wrapped around her body. She hardly smiled at them, but then felt remorseful when she reached the forest. She would have to make it up to them later on.

She let out a loud breath as she sat on a flat rock and crossed her legs under her. The fresh and air of the mountains filled her lunges, oxygenating her body. There was a light cover of snow on the ground and the temperature was cold due to the high altitude, but the fur coat she was wearing kept her warm. With her eyes closed, she muttered some prayers and felt herself relax, away from all source of stress or noise. 

She lied down on her back and her muscles released all the tension. She pulled the fur mantle tighter around her and adjusted it such that her head was also wrapped in it. The silence she desired and obtained was all it took for her to close her eyes. The light bristling of the pine trees at the drafts of wind were like a lullaby, bringing her to sleep.

Her slumber didn’t last long though, as she heard footsteps nearing her location. She stood up achingly and clearly upset that someone would disturb her peaceful nap. Evelyn’s magic went to work as she gathered energy to her fingers, ready to strike. “Show yourself!”

“I-It’s just me!”

Evelyn exhaled in relief, but also irritation. “Cullen. What do you want now?” 

She let herself fall down again on the amateur cushion she made with her fur mantle.

“Well, I was looking for you,” Cullen said, mindlessly taking a seat next to her. 

“Why? To give me more work? I’m not even halfway done those reports! Aren’t you already mad at me?” Evelyn whined, turning her back to him. A surge of pain to her lower abdomen made her gasp.

Cullen frowned and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn’t exactly expected to see her in that kind of state. “What are you talking about Lady Evelyn? I saw you leave Skyhold and it reminded me I also needed to cool off.”

_ He still called her Lady _ . She found it funny, considering they already kissed and made-out together a few times in his quarters.

He continued. “I’m taking care of myself now... All thanks to you, Evelyn.” 

She turned on her back, a weak smile spread across her face. She looked up to Cullen who was leaning over her endearingly. She gently cupped his face with one hand and felt the raw bristles on his cheeks.

“Glad to know.”

Her lips met his. The contact was soft at first, then evolved into a passionate and hungry kiss. He was all over her, with his damn armor pinning her down. Seriously,  _ why does he always wear his armor?  _ His tongue was tracing her lips sensually, begging for entrance. She let him him, wrapping her arms around his neck and forgetting the cold; forgetting her troubles. His gloved fingers made their way to her waist and climbed up to her upper body, brushing against the curve of her breasts. Evelyn let out soft moan, but forcefully pulled away.

“Hm, stop there you lion,” she voiced. “Keep that for when we’re in a… better place.”

Cullen nudged against her neck, warm breath and lips teasing her. “Isn’t this a good place?”

She lightly pushed against his armor-covered chest as she lifted herself in a sitting position, leaning on one hand. The Commander’s eyes were full of lust and clearly he was barely able to think straight anymore, almost as if he was enchanted by her. This made the Inquisitor laugh heartwholedly and finally loosen up.

“Doing it while covered in snow and on a sturdy rock? Is that your idea of a  _ good place _ ?” she inquired tauntingly.

He raised an eyebrow. “I honestly wouldn’t mind anywhere, as long as it is with you.”

That was unexpected. Cullen was normally awkward and shy in anything involving sexual advances, but this was a totally cunning attempt at flirtration. And he was being good at it too!

Evelyn giggled as Cullen pinned her down and leaned again to kiss her, but she swiftly slipped away from under him. In all honesty, she wouldn’t have minded to fool around with him if she wasn’t bleeding all over herself, for the Maker’s sake.

The female mage shook the snow off herself and was compelled to hug her lover at the sight of his disheartened expression. She felt bad about rejecting him, but she wasn’t exactly  _ comfortable _ for letting things escalate further. 

“I’m sorry, Cullen. It’s just that I…” Evelyn blushed at the thought of telling him about her menses. 

They were close enough for physical affections, but it was a very intimate subject. Normally, couples would discuss the matter only when it came to procreation and Cullen and her were still very far from that, with the Inquisition and the war. They haven’t even made love yet! It was a principle amongst nobles like her.

On a second thought, speaking to Cullen wasn’t very complicated. He had fully opened himself to her regarding his lyrium withdrawal after all, and he had put every trust in her. Also, he was older than her and probably more…  _ experienced. _ He was a man, not a boy anymore. So he would understand, right?

“Yes?” The man in question was intently looking at her, standing up above her.

“I haven’t been feeling quite well these past few days…” Heat rose to her cheeks.

He frowned, suddenly worried. “What’s wrong? Are you sick? Do you need to see the Healers?”

Ah, the hidden caring side of Cullen Rutherford. No wonder why he first had issues fulfilling his duties as a Templar, the poor guy felt so much empathy for others, even mages. The events in the Tower, Kirkwall, and his position under Knight-Commander Meredith were another story...  Yet he still came back to himself after. Cullen probably wasn’t even aware of his soft side, yet he didn’t really need to. It came to him naturally. Being the second child of a family of four children was perhaps what had nurtured this behavior.

“No, it’s not that…”

“Can you tell me? I’m worried about you.” He was trying his best to make her feel better and she appreciated the efforts.

“I’m bleeding, Cullen.”

It was simple as that. Nothing embarrassing. Totally natural. She was a mage, but also a woman. Controlled by her damned cycle and she loathed it.

It took a while for Cullen to assess the meaning of what was just said. A blush spread across his face and he facepalmed himself. “Oh Maker’s breath! I’m an idiot. I didn’t realize… I’m the one who should apologize.”

“Well, you don’t have to be sorry. You aren’t exactly supposed to know about my… cycle.” She looked away, embarrassed of pushing the matter further.

“I-I know,” Cullen said quickly. “I meant, I’ve noticed you acting differently lately, I just didn’t make the connection. I thought you were having a sickness… and that you were mad at me.” The last part of the sentence was said reticently.

Evelyn felt really bad. She had acted rude at him earlier, but that wasn’t her intention at all. “Cullen, I’m-”

He pulled her closer to him. “Let me help?”

Evelyn’s heart skipped a beat as she was swept up from her feet, into Cullen’s arms. He carried her to Skyhold’s entrance. She laid her head on the fur mane around his neck, closing her eyes temporarily to enjoy the feeling of being transported by the Commander. They walked passed amused guards, who were struggling to keep still. The stern and menacing look Cullen gave them made them shut their mouth. The Inquisitor considered offering them an apology as a mean for preventing more gossip through the barracks. They also didn’t deserve to endure the Inquisitor or the Commander’s wrath.

“I suggest you take a day off, Lady Inquisitor.” Cullen put her down on her feet. He grinned. “As your advisor and as your beloved.” 

“That’s a reasonable advice, Commander,” Evelyn replied. “Before this, I have to make up for the harsh looks given to those poor soldiers of yours. Don’t you think?”

Cullen agreed with a laugh, and the mage was off to the kitchen in no time. She requested for Skyhold’s classical recipe of cookies, a duty immediately taken care of by the kitchen staff and the servants.

She felt lighter after her conversation with Cullen. It always amazed her how he managed to comfort her. A few moments later, she made her way to Skyhold's entrance with the cookie tray. She stopped in front of the guards.

“I thought you might want some. Special treat from me.” 

“Inquisitor!” The guards immediately bowed. She chuckled.  _ Cullen must have taught them to praise her.  _

Evelyn had to get used to the honorifics, whether she liked it or not. She replaced her slightly annoyed expression by a grateful one and pushed the tray forward invitingly. “Please, take a few. Don’t be afraid.”

The patrols were hesitant at first, but it didn’t take much time until they filled their pockets with the biscuits, a childish smile spreading on their faces. They thanked her and it only made her happier to see them in high spirits. After all, the army -  _ her _ army - needed all the encouragement they could get, no matter how little it was.

As she walked back to her quarters, the thought of a warm bath exhilarated her. She got her wish fulfilled as she was welcomed by a copper bathtub filled with hot water. Steam was rising from the surface of the water, and towels carefully folded next to it. The Inquisitor let herself sink into the water, completely relaxed. She didn’t even hear the door of her chambers open downstairs. Using a spell, she managed to keep the water at a constant temperature. It was relieving, especially for the cramps.

“Feeling better? I asked the servants for the tub.”

She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head around to see Cullen. He wore a simple tunic and leather pants, with no armor on.

“You… requested this for me?” she asked, propping her head back on the border of the tub. “You’re too sweet, you know that? I greatly appreciate it, Cullen.”

Cullen kneeled beside her and leaned on his arms on the tub. He contemplated her athletic form in a more or less modest way, but Evelyn couldn’t care less. She smirked at Cullen’s enraptured expression and cupped his face between her wet hands. She noticed a light spread of freckles across his straight nose that she wasn’t aware of before. He was adorable.

“I apologize,” she said in a sullen voice. She softly traced the hem of his eyebrows. “I really shouldn’t have yelled at you. All you wanted was to tend for my well-being.”

Her eyes searched his for forgiveness. And she got it. “Don’t worry about this, I understand now.”

It was foolish, truly. She had learned to do better; she swore to keep control of her emotions during her menses. As nobles, the female figures in her family had taught her to keep it all inside and not let it interfere with life. She didn’t expect Cullen to react with such patience.

She kissed him on the cheek in a smooching sound. “I owe you. Thank you Cullen.”

“Anything for my Inquisitor.”


End file.
